


Whip

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [81]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying the simple things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip

“I never thought that such simple things would be what made my day so much better.” Carol leaned back against the porch, tilting her face up toward the sun. It was a beautiful day and she meant to enjoy what free time that she had by sitting outside.

Daryl snorted, swinging the porch swing a little and then catching it with his feet on the flooring. “Yeah, cause you were so demanding before. Such a prima donna, right?”

She smirked and shook her head, “No, I just meant that I had a hard time imagining all of us in a place like this, back when we were on the road. Even when we were at the prison. It was good there, and it felt safe, but we know now that it wasn’t. Plus, there was always something to be done so I never had a chance to really enjoy it after the people from Woodbury moved in with us.”

“That’s because you didn’t know how to delegate back then, and now you let other people do their own damn jobs instead of trying to do it all. You should have whipped them all into shape from the beginning back then and you’d have had a chance to relax.” He shrugged when she gave him a pointed look. “I hear things.”

“Eric talks a lot, doesn’t he?” She smiled and shifted her weight on her feet, “It’s true, I don’t try to do everything any more, and that is a good thing.” She titled her head up to the sun again. “I love the feeling of being here in this moment; the sun on my skin, the wind in the trees, the songs from the birds. And of course, the fact that you are here for a few days instead of being out on the road again.”

“Have to keep going out. If those Wolves are a danger we need to be prepared and watch for signs. We might save some other people who they would try to kill too; more for our side if it comes to that.” He looked down the road, to where he could just barely see the corner of Aaron and Eric’s porch. He could guess that the couple were out on their own porch, enjoying the weather, but he couldn’t see if it was true or not.

“I know, but I worry. Maybe we need more than just the two of you going out. Glenn and his team are still doing runs, but it isn’t the same. Maybe we need another team to do security checks on the surrounding roads and abandoned buildings.” She looked down from the sky, glancing at him quickly before looking away again.

“Not you. I know you’d be good at that sort of thing, but there is enough for you to do here. Not Eric either. Aaron mentioned that he wanted to get back out there with us, and I think they’ve argued about it, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. So don’t suggest that the two of you would make a good team to go out on your own.” He squinted at her, not sure why he had said so much, “I’m not kidding.”

Carol shrugged, not looking at him. “I know.”


End file.
